


The loft is dark...

by nebulein



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-15
Updated: 2005-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian wakes up in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The loft is dark...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own nothing, I'm just playing, please don't sue.
> 
> Thanks to ￼exsequar, ￼theaeblackthorn and ￼novafairy for beta-ing this drabble and encouraging me. My second QAF drabble I'm actually posting, first one I've written.

The loft is dark and quiet when Brian wakes up in the middle of the night. It's cold, too; there's no warm body nestled close to his. The left side of the bed is empty, untouched. Brian's gaze swifts involuntarily to his alarm clock: It's 2:58 A.M. For a while Brian expects the loft door to open any moment, letting a happy and horny and higher-than-a-fucking-kite Sunshine in. But three o'clock passes and nothing happens. It's past four and the first light of the day isn't far away when Brian forces himself to remember. The sun shines somewhere else now.


End file.
